


White clouds

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 March 2009. Written for the nindofanfiction comm over at Livejournal. <br/>Written using 2nd person.</p>
    </blockquote>





	White clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sute_hikahika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sute_hikahika).



> Written on 4 March 2009. Written for the nindofanfiction comm over at Livejournal.   
> Written using 2nd person.

You stare at the clouds. You have always had something with clouds, don't you?

They were the first and only thing you tried to draw, there in that basement, among cardboard boxes.

And now you stare at them sitting on a bench, in the silence of this park. You stare at them between the bare branches of the trees.

There are ducks in the pond near by, and you think that they are very lucky, to have a pond, a place only for them, in this big city.

You have never cared for the cities, just places of passage; this whole world is a huge place of passage for you.

You rub your shoes against the dry earth and continue to stare up in the sky.

You are waiting, your gloved hands closed in fists inside those black pockets, and your omnipresent hat by your side.

Your ears are cold, but you don't care.

Then something seems to scratch your lungs and you have to cough, little drops of blood blossom over the leather.

You stare at them for a while, then your gaze goes back to the clouds.

They are white today, white as milk, as his skin.

You shiver.

\- You'll catch a cold.

And everything go crazy inside that little body of yours, and the cold is nowhere to be seen, 'cause now there's just warm and your head is light 'cause you've forgotten to breathe.

\- Here.

Something soft slides around the collar of the sweater, and around your scarred neck under it.

You can feel his smile over your cheek and you slowly turn.

He stands there, his little face few inches from yours, all green eyes, black hair and that smile which you hope he shows only to you.

You show one of those uncertain and, for that reason, painfully beautiful smiles of yours.

And now you feel his thin arms around your neck and his breath is so sweet against your skin.

\- It'll defend you from the cold.

You wish that you weren't separated by the back of the bench but still you let your arms surround his chest.

You close your eyes for an instant and you are afraid to open them again and to discover that everything is vanished.

But then you open them and the soft scarf is still there, between your bodies, Miharu's arms are still around your neck, his warm cheek is still presses against yours and between black locks and bare branches you can still see the white clouds.


End file.
